Special Visitors
by kamikaze2007
Summary: What if anomalies could travel through time and SPACE? Connor has a pretty good idea... After S2 episode 7, before series 3. T for language & later violence. chapter 5 UP!
1. Connors theory

NOTE: This is my second Primeval story. Please keep in mind that I'm not from Britain so my terms might be wrong or not spelled right.

Chapter 1: Connor's Thesis

It was a normal night. Everything was quiet and peaceful. In Abby's flat, Connor was doing homework. He was stuck. The assignment was straight from the lecture that day, but he wasn't paying attention at all. He was busy drawing. It was a battle between a future predator and a gorgonopsid. Then he got caught.

"Are you demented?!" The professor yelled. Connor's drawing didn't exactly look like an artists rendition of the fight that happened but Connor was unaware of. It looked more like a dog with saber teeth biting a mutated gorilla with three eyes.

But that was beside the point. Connor was struggling to remember what the lecture was about. Was it something Einstein related? He remembered hearing something about space-time or whatever. Time. Anomalies! Space. Star Wars. The Connor started thinking. {Imagine Anomalies in Star Wars. Yoda would kick a future predators ass. Wait…. It's called SPACE-time, Maybe anomalies can be portals through s-} "EUREKA!!" Connor jumped out of his chair and woke up both Abby and Rex.

"Connor! What the hell are you screaming about?!" Abby came in barely awake and looked at her clock. "And at nearly two in the morning!"

"Oh, did I wake you up? I'm so sorry! Look, I'll tell you all about it at the ARC. Just go back to sleep." Connor said trying to calm her down.

"Why don't you?" Abby said. She was always cranky in the mornings. She looked at him for a minute, shook her head, and finally went to bed

THE NEXT DAY

Connor ran into the ARC and nearly rammed Cutter. "Professor! Get everyone! I have a theory!!!"

"Okay, just settle down." Cutter got everyone to the main room. "Connor, everyone's here. Shoot."

"Okay." Connor started. "Last night I was doing my homework. Then I got to thinking about space-time. Then I thought about anomalies. I think you know where I'm going with this." Connor said. But after a minute of silence, he continued. "If anomalies are portals through time, why wouldn't they be portals through SPACE as well?" This set off an explosion of murmurs.

Cutter finally decided to speak up. "Why do you believe this?"

"Well, space and time always are put together. So, maybe anomalies do the same thing."

"What you just said is a contradiction of your own theory. That is just a stereotype that space and time are always together."

"Well, this could also be an explanation of how the anomalies came to be in the first place. Maybe an alien civilization far more advanced than our own could be trying to communicate, but their project went terribly wrong."

Cutter sighed. "We'll look into it." Just then, the ADD went off…..

Note: That is chapter 1 of my second Primeval fic. Please R&R!! Sorry if it was short…


	2. Encounter

Chapter 2: Encounter.

On the truck ride to the anomaly, Connor was rambling on and on about his so-called "Anomaly-Space-Time-theory."

Connor, will you shut up already?" Abby said, obviously having had enough.

"But I really believe this!" Connor said.

"Yeah, just like you really believed the museum exhibits came to life when you were seven." Cutter remarked. This got a few chuckles from Abby and Jenny. Luckily, it also shut Connor up for a while.

When they got to their destination, they were rather disappointed by the scenery: an abandoned garbage dump. "Well, this is awful welcoming." Connor said sarcastically.

"Yeah." Cutter said, "But where's the anomaly?"

"Maybe it decided to visit Hoth or something?" Connor said.

"Will you pipe down already?!" Jenny yelled at him. Just then, an anomaly appeared before them. Behind the regular noise of the anomaly, a loud growling was heard.

"W-what's that?" Connor stammered. "I'm not the only one hearing that right?"

"No, I hear it too." Cutter said. "Get ready." He commanded. The four team members readied their guns, and surprisingly, Connor had one too. (:D)

All was silent for a moment, save the gruesome growling coming from the anomaly. All of a sudden, a future predator leaped from the anomaly. The ugly monster tackled Connor to the ground.

"AHHHH! IT'S GOT ME!" He screamed in despair. "HELP ME!" Just as the future predator was about to dig its claws in Connors face, a squeak was heard on the other side of the anomaly. The predator glanced down at Connor, growled, and ran back to the anomaly. A few seconds passed with no sound save Connors panting. "What….was….that?" Connor managed to say.

"I've no idea." Cutter said.

Then, a voice was heard from the other side of the anomaly… "That's a good boy." The voice neither sounded male nor female. Then, out of the anomaly stepped the future predator, but to the gangs surprise, it sat down and faced them, clicking as it processed rough, featureless pictures of Cutter, Connor, Abby, and Jenny. Then the anomaly fluctuated and two things emerged. These things were rather short and chubby, probably the size of a chubby fifth-grader. Their skin was green, and had what looked like a wrinkly blue jumpsuit. The one on the left held what looked like a squeaker used on movie dogs in its three-fingered hand.

Connor looked at the things with amazement. "A-are you…?"

Cutter cut him off. "Don't talk to them, they can't speak."

"Tch, humans." One remarked. "So stereotypical."

Everyone gasped. Connor was almost speechless.

"Yes," the other one said. "We are what you humanoids call 'aliens.'"

Connor jumped up and almost emitted a fan girl squeal. "I knew it! I totally knew it! I told you, but you didn't listen! Yeah!" His back was now to the future predators face.

"Connor, look out!" Abby yelled.

Connor turned around, spotted the predator, and fell back on his butt. "Ahhh!" He screamed.

"Don't panic, human." The alien with the squeaker said. (He will be referred to as the first alien.) "It won't attack you unless we say so."

"How'd you do that?" Cutter asked.

The first on held up his squeaker. "We've trained it as what you earthlings call a dog. Example: Here boy." The future predator ran up to the first and sat. They both pet it and it lay down at their feet.

"H-h-h-h-how did you do that?!" Connor asked.

"To put a long story short," the second alien said. "It's a LOOOOONG story!"

NOTE: The next chapter will be called; you guessed it, A Long Story. Now, I realize series 3 has been going on for a while in Britain, but I'm in USA, and it just started last week. So I won't put any of the new characters mainly because I can't remember their names. . Anyway, laterz!!! :D


	3. A LOOOOONG Story

A/N: So, I just watched episode three of series 3 here is USA, so I decided to update this story. And this is before series 3, so don't worry, Cutter's here, alive and well ^_^

Chapter 3: A Long Story!

Everyone stood in silence staring at the aliens, and their pet future predator.

"I think we have enough time for a long story." Cutter said. "Now, start by explaining how you tamed a future predator."

"A future predator?" The second alien asked? "…Oh, you mean him? He is a cross of an Earth bat and an Earth rat. So, we've named him Brat!"

"Idiot." The first alien punched the second. "We probably won't have it for very long, so don't name it, or you'll get attached to it."

"Okay," Jenny said. "Next question: How'd you get here?"

"Okay." The first alien said. "Let's start millions of Earth years ago. During your Carboniferous period, we were a prominent alien race. We were highly advanced in both evolution, and technology. We started to feel isolated; we wanted to share our knowledge of technology with lower races. But, even with our fastest ships, we could not reach the closest inhabited planet in a normal life time. The closest planet was…"

"Earth." Connor interrupted.

"Exactly!" The second said. "Now, moving on. We created the Anomalies, as you call them. We named them Project X. Unfortunately, one anomaly opened to Earth from our planet. And, its life was too short lived for anyone to go through. Afterwards, Anomalies started appearing on Earth and Earth alone. We intended the Anomalies to be portals through space and time,"

"But they ended up being portals through only time." Cutter finished.

"Humans are so rude." The first commented, "Always interrupting us."

"I agree." The second said. "Shall we destroy them, brother?"

All members of the team yelled in unison "NO!" And readied their guns.

Both aliens laughed a weird, generic laugh, which didn't sound male nor female. "Another thing about humans, they're so gullible." The first chuckled.

"Another question, if you don't mind." Connor raised his hand, still sitting on the ground. "How do you know so much about us?"

"Oh, you mean you humans?" The second asked. "We study you by use of our space telescopes, and probes we send to Earth. You may have heard of Roswell?" Everyone gasped. "Well, that was our probe or UFO as you call it."

"Oh! I have a question…" Abby raised her hand.

"Oh, I feel like a school teacher taking questions like this." The first mumbled. "Shoot, white haired Earth female."

"What're your names?" Abby inquired.

"Our names," The second said, "Are unpronounceable in your tongue, so, just make up names for us, I guess…."

"Okay…" Abby said. She thought for a moment, and then pointed to the first, the one that had the squeaker. "You will be….. James! And you…" She pointed to the second. "You will be named after our dear departed friend, Stephen."

"Oh, please Abby; there are more important matters at hand than their names." Jenny said. "Now, how did you get a… um, 'brat' in the first place?"

The second Ali- er, Stephen-alien commenced his explanation. "Before we came to your time period, we went to a lot of time periods to find a pet of sorts to fend off any hostile creatures that would attack us. So far, Brat here is the only one to attack." He chuckled a little.

James-alien sighed. "Any _more_ questions?"

"One more." Cutter stated. "How did you get here?"

"Ah! Wonderful question human!" Stephen-alien yelled. "It's actually a quite wonderful story! You remember we told you about the Roswell Probe right? Well, we had implanted this in it." He pulled out a pocket in his jumpsuit a small black device with a big red button in the middle of it.

"Isn't that a bit… simple to be a device made by a highly advanced alien race?" Jenny asked.

"Shhhh!" Connor shushed her. "Don't question the genius of the aliens!"

"You'd be wise to listen to the black-haired human, female." James-alien stated in a serious tone. He then continued. "Anyway, that 'simple' device is what we call an Anomaly trigger. We press the button, and an Anomaly appears." Stephen-alien pressed the button, and the Anomaly behind them disappeared, just to be replaced by another in front of them. He pressed the button again, and it disappeared. Stephen-alien then started explaining more.

"You see, we simply think about where and when we want the Anomaly to appear, press the button, and BOOM! It's there! It's awesome, isn't it?!"

"I think you're getting a _little_ over excited, brother." James-alien said.

"Yes, yes, your right, bro. Do you humans have a place for us to rest?" Stephen-alien asked.

"I think we've got just the place." Cutter said. "Get in the truck, but I don't think there is enough room for, um…. Brat." Brat put its head down and whined.

"We'll make room." James-alien said. On the way back, Brat was sitting in the tale of the truck. As you can imagine, Lester was not too happy about that when they got to the ARC.

"Why the hell is there a future predator in your truck?!" He yelled.

"Ah, ah, ah, that's 'Brat' Lester, Brat." Connor corrected him.

"What the hell are you talking abou-"He froze in his tracks when he saw James and Stephen-aliens step out of the truck. "Wh-wh-wh-what, are those?"

"We'll explain inside." Cutter reassured him.

A/N: So, that's chapter 3. Did you notice Stephen and James-aliens took turns talking? I thought I'd add that in there to be clever. If you think questions need to be asked that weren't let me know in the reviews. If I get any, I will name the next chapter More Questions. Later!


	4. Unwanted Attention

A/N: So, after a long time, I need to update this, so here you go, chapter 4. I decided to include everyone's favorite you-know-what as well… ~_^

* * *

Chapter 4: Unwanted attention

After the necessary meetings and explanations, Lester had finally settled down and struck up a friendship with James-alien while Brat was warming up to him more than he liked. Meanwhile, Stephen-alien took more of a liking to Connor. After some long conversation, the scientists in the ARC just had to take a look at them, so the aliens complied to go through some painless tests. Then they proceeded to some questions.

"So, what is your planet like and how far away is it?" One scientist asked.

"Well," James-alien started. "Our planet is much like your earth, but we use more organic material to manufacture our products."

"As for distance," Stephen-alien continued. "Our planet is on the other side of the Milky Way Galaxy, roughly 66,000 light years from you."

"Hey, cutter…" Connor whispered to Nick. "I think you might owe me an apology, hm?"

"No." Cutter said straightly. "Now pipe down."

After a few more tedious questions, Connor decided to go to the restroom. This gave a security camera a clear view of the aliens. Meanwhile, in an undisclosed location, a dark room filled with people was lit only by the glowing screens of the computer. On this machine were the various images of the ARC. "Finally!" A female voice said in the darkness. "We can finally get a view of the ARCs special visitors…" Just then Abby moved in the space Connor had just occupied, obscuring the cameras view again. "Damn it!" The same voice yelled. "Well, we'll just have to see for ourselves, eh?" The female said again as she got up.

When Connor got back to the main room he asked Abby what he missed.

"Not much, just a few random questions." She said. "Nothing special."

"What do your species consume?" One scientist asked.

James-alien sat up and started talking. "We don't need food or liquid materials to sustain our life. "We can absorb nutrients in the air. Those nutrients afterwards are remade by the plant life."

Stephen-alien somehow knew the next question and continued. "Our climate is much like Earth's in the late cretaceous period." After a LOT more of boring generic questions, the aliens were allowed to roam the ARC freely. Brat decided to stay with Lester.

"Seems Brat's warming up to you, eh Lester?" Connor asked him. "What does that say about your personality? Ha-ha!"

"Shut up, Connor." He responded calmly. "Some of us actually have some use in this place, so we don't have time to joke with the rest."

Connor walked away without a word while Lester and Brat went to his office. He joined Stephen-alien and decided to give him the grand tour. Meanwhile, James-alien asked a few of the scientists his own questions about Earth. Within a few minutes, it was as if nothing was out of the ordinary. The only person acting as if the aliens were there was Lester who was still nervous around Brat. Eventually, it was closing time. The aliens decided they would stay at the ARC while everyone else went home. When everyone was gone, a group of men dressed in military uniforms could be seen outside the ARC. A woman stepped out of the crowd wearing sunglasses and a hat that covered the rest of her face. "Let's go." She said as the men snuck in the ARC. The woman took off her hat, but before she looked around or anyone had a good look at her face, Brat tackled her to the ground. Brat snarled in her face before the aliens recalled it.

"Who are you?" Stephen-alien asked.

"We didn't see you today…" James-alien said.

"And why are you sneaking in here so late at night?" Stephen-alien asked.

The woman got up, dusted herself off, and looked at the aliens. "My name is Helen Cutter."

"Are you related to the professor Nick Cutter?" James-alien asked.

"You can say that, yes." Helen responded calmly. "As for why I'm sneaking in this late, I wanted to see Earth's new visitors."

"Why, thanks." Stephen-alien said.

"But it is awful suspicious that you waited until this late." James-alien said. If James-alien has eyebrows, one would be raised.

"Well, the truth is," Helen started. "I wanted to tell you something about the people at the ARC."

"What is that?" Stephen-alien asked.

**(Here's where I steal a line from S3) **"I have seen the destruction of every living creature on this planet… and these people have caused it."

"What?" James-alien said startled.

"Are you sure?" Stephen-alien asked. "These people seem awfully nice."

"Well, they will allow the creation of all kinds of creatures and they will ultimately cause the destruction of the world." Helen said.

"You can't be serious…" James-alien said.

"I am. For the last eight years, I have been wandering around time through the anomalies. In my travels, I discovered the ugly future of this planet. I see you have a future predator. So you must have seen how the future plays out, right?"

"When we found Brat, we were in a dark building." Stephen-alien explained. "We didn't see anything else."

"Then let's see." Helen said.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

When they arrived at the ARC, Abby, Connor, Cutter, and Lester found it strangely empty. "Where are the aliens?" Connor asked.

"Strange. Do you think they left?" Abby asked.

"No. We haven't left yet." James-alien's voice echoed through the ARC before an anomaly appeared before them. The two aliens and Brat stepped out of the anomaly, which remained open.

"We simply did a little time-hopping." Stephen-alien said, in a dark tone.

"Oh, okay." Cutter said. Now if you can please close that anomaly before the ADD goes off, that'd be nice."

"Oh, I don't think so." James-alien said. At this, Brat snarled at the group, which caused them to jump back, startled.

"You see," Stephen-alien started, "During our adventure, we discovered something terrifying."

"Wh-what's that?" Connor stuttered.

"You see…" James-alien answered. "We, with a little help from a new friend, discovered… That you humans don't deserve to live." This sent a huge collective gasp through the main room of the ARC.

"What are you talking about?" Cutter demanded.

"We met a new friend last night." Stephen-alien answered. "She went by the name Helen Cutter, and she showed us the fate of your pitiful planet."

"This figures." Lester stated.

"What exactly did Helen tell you?" Cutter asked.

"She told us that you people at the Anomaly Research Center authorized creation of new animals that ultimately lead to humanity's doom." James-alien explained

"Well, she's lying!" Connor yelled.

"SILENCE HUMAN!" Stephen-alien commanded. At this, Brat snarled louder than before.

"She is not lying." James-alien continued. "We saw for ourselves, and we took the time to tame many, many more creatures." Just as he said the last word, the anomaly started fluctuating.

"Humans." Stephen-alien laughed. _"Meet your doom." _

* * *

**AN: That took a pretty bad turn for the worse, eh? Well, you'll have to see what happens next time :D Later!!!**


	5. Humans, Meet Your Doom!

Chapter 5: Humans, Meet Your Doom!

"Humans." Stephen-alien laughed. _"Meet your doom." _Just then, a roaring could be heard loud and clear. The anomaly looked like it was about to explode and the more squeamish scientists screamed and ran from the room.

"I'm just a scientist! I didn't sign up for this!!" One yelled.

"Run all you want, puny humans," James-alien said evilly.

"But alas, it will do you no good." Stephen-alien said.

"Because we will rid the universe of your evil presence." They both said at once in maniacal voices. An unmistakable Tyrannosaurus Rex stepped out of the anomaly and roared. The roar was so tremendous, it shook the whole ARC.

"Why would you believe her over us?!" Connor yelled, putting emphasis on "her." "When you've known us longer!!"

"Helen was nice enough to provide proof of her argument." James-alien said.

"And then there's you." Stephen-alien said. "You just think we'll take your word for it!" The T-rex roared again, being followed out of the anomaly by some Velociraptors and other various creatures.

"But we haven't even done anything!" Cutter tried to yell over the roaring and various dinosaur sounds.

"Oh, but you will." James-alien said.

"And we'll be doing this poor planet a favor by doing this." Stephen-alien said.

"SICK 'EM BOYS!!!" Both aliens yelled at once. The multiple creatures from past and present ran through the main room of the arc and made exits of their own. They continued on to wreak havoc on the area.

"How are we going to keep _that_ under wraps?" Lester asked.

"Forget that!" Abby yelled as Brat looked (kinda) at them coming closer, "Wonder how we'll get OUT OF THIS ALIVE!!" Brat jumped at them and tackled Jenny to the ground because she wasn't being very important in this story. It snarled at her as she lay terrified, staring at the Brat with wide eyes.

"And I didn't bring the guns." Cutter said. He grabbed a Bunsen burner that was conveniently left on all night and threw it at Brat. The burned Brat roared in pain and jumped back, causing the still lit burner to fall on Jenny's arm.

"OW! Think before you start throwing stuff next time Cutter!" She snapped. The fire burned through her shirt sleeve and left a severe burn on her arm. She gripped it tightly and lay on the floor moaning in pain.

"Abby, Connor, you grab the biggest guns from the truck and bring them here. I'll stay with Jenny." Cutter comanded Connor and Abby. They obeyed without a word and left for the truck.

"Is that a good idea, professor?" James-alien said.

"There's thousands of dinosaurs outside and a very dangerous anomaly in here." Stephen-alien explained.

Meanwhile, Connor and Abby could hear explosions from far off and roaring from up close. "Why would they do this after just a night of anomaly jumping?" Connor asked desperately.

"I don't know, but either way, we have to stop them." Abby said. Connor looked disappointed. "Connor, look, I know you liked them, but Helen got to them, and now they're bent on-"

"No, it's not that." Connor interrupted her. "It's just... I'm never right... about anything... And the one time I am, everything goes wrong."

"Connor, you're acting like it's your fault." Abby comforted him. "It's not your fault, it's just how things go sometimes." Abby was knowing she wasn't going anywhere with this, so she leaned in and kissed Connor. "For good luck." She smirked and they continued to the truck. After getting some big guns from the truck, they went inside to see carnage in the main room. Cutter, Lester, Jenny, and the aliens were all gone. The anomaly was all that remained from before they left.

"What happened?!" Connor yelled.

"We're up here!" Cutter yelled from Lester's office. Once they got up there, Connor made the most obvious statement of the day.

"This place is made of glass. Don't you think it'd be easy to find us here?"

"Well, there's no other place." Cutter said still looking at a moaning Jenny. "Got the weapons?"

"Yeah." Connor and Abby distributed the weapons equally. "Is... um, Jenny going to be okay?" Connor asked.

"I don't know." Cutter said after about a minute of silence. Abby looked over out the glass window while Connor, Cutter and Lester devised a battle plan. She saw a few flying beetle-like things come flying out of the anomaly. These were like nothing she had ever seen before and she assumed (correctly) they were from the future. They looked around and finally saw Abby and the others in the glass office.

"Um, guys?" Abby said nervously.

"What?" Cutter said. As a response, Abby pointed at the window. They looked to see the beetle flying high speed to the window. It crashed into the window, shattering it mercilessly. It gabbed Jenny by the legs and Pulled her away from the rest of the group who immediately started shooting. They were unaffected and this ticked Cutter off. "LET GO OF HER YOU STUPID BEAST!!!" He yelled... more or less. He took a grenade, unlatched it, and threw it at the beetle holding Jenny. It exploded, Jenny falling out of the smoke and fell to the ground with a CRUNCH! "OH, CRAP, JENNY!" Cutter flat out jumped out the shattered glass and landed roughly on the ground. He rushed to a newly injured Jenny and tried to see what was wrong with his friends legs. The bugs started hovering behind him quietly, but before they could attack, an explosion sounded, making the beetles fall dead. Cutter looked to see Lester holding a smoking....wait for it... bazooka in his arms.

"Whoa... Nice work, Les." Connor patted him on the back.

"Please don't ever call me that again..." He simply muttered.

Cutter turned back to Jenny and examined her heartbeat. He hardly heard anything. "Guys, I think this is serious!" He yelled up. Just then Brat (now noticeable by the purple burn on his head) jumped down and slashed at Cutter's chest. "AHH!" He yelled, falling back. Brat grabbed Jenny and dragged her into the shadows, biting at Cutter to make sure he wouldn't follow. He waited until Brat stopped clicking and looked down. He took his chance to run and seize Jenny from Brats claws. Brat slashed his face and he watched in horror as it bit down on Jenny... "JENNY! NOO!!!!!" He yelled at Brat. His rage at Brat was so intense, he didn't feel the pain from his deep gashes on his face. Brat, once done, jumped away, apparently having his fill.

Connor, Abby, and Lester ran down to comfort him. Upon looking at the indescribable mess that used to be Jenny, it was obvious she was dead. "Sorry..." Connor said, comforting Cutter.

Cutter had the look of hate and revenge in his eyes as he said, "We've got to stop them."

* * *

**A/N: Confused? Remember this is before series 3. But to those who are confused: Two words: _plot. twist. _Remember those words... LATER GUYS!**


End file.
